


Waffles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean sit across from Cas in a diner near the Wisconsin/Illinois state line, enjoying their breakfasts when a becoming-all-too-familiar face pops into existence next to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles

Sam and Dean sit across from Cas in a diner near the Wisconsin/Illinois state line, enjoying their breakfasts when a becoming-all-too-familiar face pops into existence next to Cas.

“Hey guys, ya miss me?” Gabriel smirks.

Sam laments his new lack of leg room and rushes to pull his leg back from its unintended position between the archangel across from him’s legs. Gabriel just raises his eyebrows sugestively.

Dean sighs. “Why is it you only show up when there’s food?”

“Hey now, Dean-o, I show up when there’s trouble, too.” Dean rolls his eyes and Gabriel continues, “So, what’re we having here…? Cas is eating a burger? It’s 8AM,bro.”

Cas swallows a bite of his delicous burger. “This diner serves lunch anytime. I like it.”

Gabriel shrugs. “Dean’s going to town on that sausage there. I don’t know should be impressed or afraid for Cas.”

Dean nearly chokes on his sausage and Cas shoots Gabriel a look.

“And Sammy’s having…?” Gabriel cocks his head to the side, questioning.

Sam looks at the archangel for a moment before responding. “Waffles, Gabriel.”

Gabriel nods. “Right, waffles.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of waffles,” Sam says in disbelief.

Gabriel huffs indignantly. “I’ve heard of waffles! I’m- just- not very- familiar- with them.”

“You’ve never had waffles? Really?” Sam looks at Gabriel with shock.

Gabriel shrugs again. “I’ve been snapping myself up stacks of pancakes since before waffle irons were invented, kiddo.”

“Well, today, you are eating a waffle.” Sam quickly cuts a bite sized peice, stabs it with his fork, and thrusts his fork at the archangel across from him.

Gabriel leans forward and takes the bite, chewing it and rolling it around in his mouth a bit while Sam sheepishly pulls back the empty fork.

Gabriel proceeds to make a most obscene pleasurable moan as he swallows.

“That. Was. Amazing. How have I never had these things? They’re a little crispy, but fluffy on the inside, and the squares- they’re like syrup traps! They’re like the best things ever!”

The archangel is instantly and rather uncomfortably sitting in Sam’s lap and eating his waffles. Sam can do nothing but swallow nervously as his brother and the other angel stare speechlessly and Gabriel groans a little, chewing another bite of waffle.

Gabriel puts a hand on Sam’s cheek. “Sam, you are my favorite. These are the best. I owe you, like, a thousand blowjobs. Seriously.”

Sam blushes bright red.

“And yes, I would totally pause with the waffles to give you one right now if our brothers weren’t here.” Gabriel grins and offers a forkful of waffle to Sam. He’s mortified, but accepts it.


End file.
